


All Hallow's Eve at the Den

by shaygoyle



Series: Erotic Tales of The Daddy's Den [2]
Category: daddy's den
Genre: Gay, Heat season, M/M, Werewolf, Yaoi, boyfriend - Freeform, gay story, yaoi story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaygoyle/pseuds/shaygoyle
Summary: It's Halloween and Carson is panicking. He needs to get into hiding, locked away. His heat season is coming and he's trying to avoid his beloved boyfriend before he hurts him like he hurt Razor. What will he do?





	All Hallow's Eve at the Den

The wind had only just begun developing its arctic bite, which nibbled and nipped at the delicate flesh at the nape of his neck. But the man, with his long mane of black hair streaked with gray and pink, barely felt its bitter touch. Like the wolf’s blood flowing through his veins, this man was more wolf than man and his hair was more like a wolf’s pelt protecting him from the bitter cold. 

In fact, when the seasons changed, he welcomed it. Ever since he was a boy, he loved the damp scent of the morning’s dew upon the fallen leaves. He loved the dried leaf piles his brother, Malcolm, used to make for him. He’d be completely in his wolf form, his tail wagging as he bound from one pile to the next. The leaves exploding like dynamite as he dove in.

Those were memories that brought a smile to his face as he walked aimlessly through the streets. It was late now. The trick-or-treaters had long ago abandoned their hunts and now were likely tucked safely in their beds. Carson had enjoyed seeing them all decked out in their costumes. Disney princesses, storm troopers and some of his personal favs had been the masked ones or the werewolves. 

Only if those children knew that they had truly been in the presence of a true werewolf. They had laughed when they had seen him, thinking he was dressed up for Halloween as well. Which always delighted the young omega.

Children were always his soft spot.

But that smile quickly faded as he dragged a clawed hand to his weary eyes. Gently he rubbed, growling as they burned to his touch. Ached dully. He knew from experience what this meant. 

Heat… His heat season was starting and he was slipping quickly into his feral state.

Soon his usual golden eyes that glinted in the darkness like hidden treasure would turn to a brilliant violet that would glow against the blackness like spirits of the night. His mind would cloud over, grow dark as the wolf within took over completely. He had no choice in this. It happened to all wolves of his species. It happened to even his Alpha brother, Malcolm.

But unlike Malcolm, Carson was an omega first. And when his wolf took over, he became feral. Aggressive and primal. Only an Alpha could control him, contain him. That’s why, even though he didn’t have to work today, Carson was striking out towards the Daddy’s Den with such a feverish pace.

He needed to find his brother. Malcolm needed to chain him up, lock him away until this passed. Especially since this was the first heat season after getting together with Masky. His heart swelled when he thought about his mischievous boyfriend. Carson wasn’t afraid to admit he loved him. Masky was special. He treated Carson not just as a wolf, a brother, a son but he loved Carson for who he was.

And Carson sure as Hell didn’t want Masky to ever see this side of him. He didn’t want to chance hurting him like he had hurt Razor after that wrestling match awhile ago. He wasn’t going to chance it with Masky.

“Hey Carson,” a familiar voice shouted as Carson lifted his gaze, noticing the bruly Jaxson standing like a sential before the double doors of the Den.

As the Den’s bouncer, the black haired man who donned a pair of equally dark shades was tasked with the responsibility of ensuring the safety of the Den’s Daddies. And though he always looked like he was up for a good time, no one better not mess with any of the Daddies he protects. He’d be the first to kick ass and take names later. The Daddies always knew they were safe from especially aggressive clients while Jaxson was on duty.

And though Carson normally loved talking with Jaxson, the wolf was taking over quickly now that the familiar scents were striking his nose like a freight train. He growled, his eyes glowing bright as Jaxson met the glare with one of his own.

Though, he rolled with it. Knowing what happened when Carson’s feral state took over. “What are you doing here, Carson? You don’t have to work.”

“Malcolm…” Carson growled while the hair upon his neck bristled. “Is Malcolm in there?”

Jaxson shrugged nonchalantly. “Haven’t seen him. He might have come in the back.”

But this answer didn’t please the young wolf as a string of foul curses that would make a trucker blush dripped from his mouth.

“Why don’t you head in and go find him?” Jaxson stepped aside and pressed the flat of his palm against the door, pushing it open for the omega to enter. 

The music thudded with a deafening bass that seemed to vibrate his bones. The light flashing between pinks, reds, blues and yellows while the crowd throbbed like the pulse of the beat. Their cheers echoing in his ears. 

Grumbling to himself, knowing that he had no other choice, Carson slipped past Jaxson and disappearing into the throng of bodies. 

The sour stench of beer, the grimmy odor of fresh sweat rolling down another’s body, filled Carson’s nostrils like flowers on a spring’s morning. These scents were home now. A place that normally made him feel safe but now they only sent him spiralling further into his feral state. His thoughts were dimming as he stood there, sniffing the air.

Giving himself a shake, Carson pushed through the crushing darkness and began trying to pick apart the milling scents. He needed to find Malcolm. Now. And avoid…

“Carson, how were the trick-or-treater? Did you have fun?”

… Masky….

Crap….

He turned slightly, his brows narrowing as his eyes glowed brighter still. The deep timber of his growl continued to resonate in his throat as his tail rose, curling against his back.

He had wanted to avoid Masky. He didn’t want to lose himself around Masky.He didn’t want to hurt him, or scare away the only man he actually loved as much as his own brother. And as Masky reached a hand to him, Carson quickly stepped away, keeping his head low.

But that scent… Masky’s scent. He wasn’t sure what his boyfriend smelled like to anyone else, but to Carson he smelled of autumn fires upon the cool breeze. The whisper of the winds along the forest floor. These scents were Masky. These scents turned Carson on when he wasn’t already drowning in the overwhelming allure of heat.

Now… Masky, in his black and pink mask covering his head, sweat dripping down like condensation on a lush red apple, looked like sex on a stick. He was an adonis. A god to Carson’s eyes. Forbidden candy that he wanted to sink his fangs into.

A worried expression filled the masked man’s orange eyes the closer he got to Carson. Something was off with the young wolf. He knew it. Never before had he seen Carson’s eyes like this. Instead of the warm golden gaze that melted the moment their eyes met, his eyes were cold. Sharp. Deadly. 

If he was a fearful man, he’d turn tail and leave the wolf alone. He’d avoid the dangerous aura rising from him as if it were the plague. But Masky didn’t spoke easily. He preferred to be the spooker. He enjoyed scaring people. And people were scared of him, especially his face. Hence why the mask. Beneath the mask was a face that terrified most.

Not that he cared. He quite enjoyed it.

But Carson… no, he didn’t want that. He loved Carson and didn’t want to scare him away. It was one of the reason he had not yet remove the mask for him. He didn’t want to lose the most important man in his life.

“Car-Car? You okay?” He reached again and seized Carson’s wrist before he could step away again. But that only elicited a louder snarl, which surprised Masky. Carson never snarled or growled at him. “Car-Car?”

“Where Malcolm? I need to find Malcolm?” Carson was determined not to meet his gaze. His head swiveling as if on a hinge back and forth, scanning the crowd.

Masky’s eyes widened. Something was really wrong. He had never seen Carson so frantic. “Come here,” he began pulling Carson away from the crowd. Maybe if he could get Carson alone in one of the private rooms, he could get Carson to talk.  
Carson knew he should fight Masky, pull away but he was so far gone that all he could do was snarl and watch that fine ass swaying before him. Teasing him as his front began to swell and throb with need. The Carson that would have fought this, would have tried to pull away was now asleep while the wolf woke completely.

Pushing the door open, stepping aside as Carson entered. There was no mistaking the confident swagger. The way he held himself. The way his tail remained as stiff as board. It was odd for sure. He had only seen the Alpha wolves of the Den carry themselves like this, but never Carson. 

Carson was a sweet omega.

Following his wolf in, closing the door behind them, Masky was not prepared for what happened next as he was suddenly slammed against the surface. He gasped as he felt the hot roll of Carson’s breath wash against the delicate dark hairs on the nape of his neck. “Car-Car?...” He whispered as he felt the wolf’s face next to his ear, heard the subtle sharp intakes of air as Carson sniffed him.

His nose rubbing into the fine fabric of Masky’s mask. Though he was concerned about Carson, worried about what was causing all of this. Masky couldn’t help but feel turned on by the sudden change in his boyfriend’s attitude. Especially when he felt the hardening bulge in Carson’s front begin grinding against his rear. 

Damn! He was huge already. And that was still contained. But it was those throaty words of claim, “Mine!,” that had Masky nearly losing it already while a hand wrapped around his front and seized his cock possessively. He moaned as his wolf began rubbing his front with his palm, exciting him.

“Car-Car… ah…. Fuck, that feels amazing.”

He couldn’t focus. This was a side of Carson he had never seen and it was a struggle to maintain control. To remain focused. And whenever he tried to move, Carson simply slammed him again against the door and roared dominantly. And it was that moment that Masky understood.

Heat…. Carson was in heat. 

When he first got together with Carson, Malcolm had pulled him aside and cautioned him about this time of season. Warned Masky away if he was not man enough to handle it. But Masky simply laughed. He could never imagine Carson being like this. 

Boy was he wrong. Carson was just as feral as Malcolm warned. 

“It’s okay, Carson, I’m not afraid of you,” Masky moaned softly as the rubbing suddenly stopped, the snarls deepening like the roll of thunder. “I won’t run from you.”

Whether or not Carson heard was beyond Masky. He spoke those words more for himself than anyone else. There was nothing that Masky won’t do for this wolf. And if this is what Carson needed during this time, he was more than willing to give it to him.

Suddenly he was spun around. His back slamming against the door with a sickening bang and he cringed from the momentary pain. Though he did already enjoy this more aggressive side to his babe. It was a turn on to see his sweet boyfriend wild, uncontrolled as he stared up at the fangs lanced towards him. Though Carson submitted to Masky in bed, Carson was actually taller by a few inches and Masky always had to look up him slightly. 

“Car…” he hissed as he suddenly felt a claw scraping down the front of his groin, curling down between his legs. “What are you…” But his words ended as a slight trickle of air flowed through an opening that Carson had carefully cut. His eyes widened. 

But he keep his eyes focused on the wolf while he snarled at him. All the while, Masky felt those claws methodically cutting away his pants as his cock and balls spilled from it. 

“Great, there goes a pair of pants…” Masky smirked beneath his mask as his hands found their way to Carson’s front.

The snarl intensified, warning him. But he kept going. 

“Car-Car, shhhhhhhhh, let me,” his voice was soft as he spoke. His words seeming to lull Carson enough as his fingers worked the button and zipper. Then pushing his pants down, freeing him, Masky smiled.

But this change seemed to excite the wolf more and Carson roared, seizing Masky by the arms and throwing him to floor. Masky yelped in surprise more than pain as he landed on his knees, his rear raised high in presentation. His mask flew off from the impact. His heart stilled as he reached for it, but didn’t have time before Carson was on him.

The deep resonating rumble of his snarls heralding his intent while his hand skimmed over Masky’s ass, ripping what was left of his pants more and pushing his cheeks wider. And before he could think, he felt the tip of Carson touch his entrance a moment before he was entered.

Damn?! Carson was a lot bigger than he realized as his wolf began moving. His movements harsh, powerful. And with each strike a resonating pleasure washed over him like a warm shower. His inside withered and wriggled as Carson dominated him. His claws lightly scraping over the yielding flesh of Masky’s back while he hissed. He could feel the tiny cuts open as hot trickles of blood bubbled form like foam of a mug of beer.

Over and over Carson took him. His need mirrored with how hungrily he moved. His movements sharp, forceful and aggressive. All of which excited Masky more and more. Every cut, snarl of warning and fierce thrust exploded pleasure over and over through him until the tension grew. He could feel the explosion coming as the final thrust came.

 

Hot cum filled him as Masky arched back, his own explosion shaking through him. “Car-Car, that was amazing…” But no sooner had he said that, he was flipped over again onto his back. His orange ember eyes widening as he met the feral violet eyes of his boyfriend. They were face to face…. Oh Crap?!

What was Carson thinking about his appearance? A brief moment of worry flickered before Carson trapped his lips and entered him once more.

********

Hours had melted away like paint washed down the drain. Over and over, Carson had claimed Masky. Bent in him ways that seemed unhuman. Pleasured him in ways that Masky had only dreamed about.

 

But now, Carson stilled, fast asleep in Masky’s arms. His snarls nothing more now than the purr of a kitten. And Masky remained awake, sore but pleased as a smile pinched his lips. 

Or at least until he felt Carson stir. He looked down and noticed Carson staring at him. His eyes having returned to their usual honey hue just stared. As if he was analyzing him. And it was then that Masky realized that his mask was still half way across the room, discarded like a bad habit. 

His breath caught. Carson was seeing him. The real him. And secretly he hoped his appearance wouldn’t cost him the man he loved.

Still groggy, Carson barely registered that he was safe. Safe in Masky’s arms. The subtle scent of blood gave him pause. What had happened? But scanning over Masky’s body now marred in bites, scratches, Carson began to panic. 

He had hurt Masky. Like he had hurt Razor.

Was he going to be afraid of Carson now? His heart was hammering like a drum. “Car-Car? So what do you think…?”

His ears drooped as he tilted his head in confusion. “Think?”

He watched as Masky touched his exposed face. His soft orange eyes met with his own. Large fangs sat on the outside of his mouth like Boss Alok’s. His features sharp and terrifying. But for Carson, he smiled as he reached up. Lightly his fingers traced the top of his fangs around the edges of the gums down to the pointed tips. He was so mesmerized as Masky quietly watched and waited. 

 

“Your tongue. I want to see it,” Carson smiled.

And without words, Masky simple opened his mouth as a long snake like tongue fell from it. Black as night and coming to a point, it was a lot like Alok’s.

Pushing up on his palms, Carson hovered over him. “You better use that on me the next time.”

“Next time? You mean…”

“Mean what?”

“That you aren’t afraid of me?” Masky continued to watch Carson’s every move.

“Are you afraid of me after what I did to you?” His eyes followed Carson’s gaze as they both stared at the wound peppered over Masky’s body.

“Why? That was amazing,” Masky laughed.

“Really?”

Masky nodded. “And my face?”

Laughing at the question, Carson leaned in and kissed his fangs delicately. This was his boyfriend, his love and he was kissing him for the first time without the mask. “I think you look amazing. You don’t have to hide from me, okay?”

Relief washed over Masky as he relaxed, falling back on the floor while Carson snuggled back against his chest. His boyfriend didn’t find him terrifying. He accepted him. And though he had never been insecure about his appearance. He loved frightening people. Carson was the one person he actually feared losing because of it. And now that fear was gone. 

His boyfriend loved him as is. 

“Masky?”

“Yeah?”

“The tongue?”

Confused, Masky looked at those timid eyes that seemed to beg him like a puppy. “Yeah?”

“Next time we have sex, you are using that tongue on me,” Carson smiled sweetly, his fingers tracing a soft line over his nipples.

Masky laughed. Apparently his boyfriend had a mischievous, playful streak too.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> jaxson belongs to https://rojoneo.tumblr.com  
> masky belongs to https://mattdrawsmen.tumblr.com  
> carson belongs to https://shaygoyles-studios.tumblr.com  
> alok belongs to https://recontryx.tumblr.com  
> malcolm belongs to https://aquapunkarts.tumblr.com
> 
> All permissions given for character reference into the story.


End file.
